ChatLogsCelebration7
JustYesThe my leg callback thing was meh *4:44SuperjaedeeSame Doctor Patrick *4:44Bots22Or probably my #1 least favorite episode of the series. *4:44Doctor PatrickMy opinion is the exact opposite, wow. *4:44SuperjaedeeThe My Leg joke me laugh simply because of the way Fred said it *4:44Bots22Other then A Pal for Gary and Squidtastic Voyage. *Chickenkrispies has left the Krusty Krab. *4:45Doctor PatrickDon't even start to remind me of A Pal for Gary, boy. *Chickenkrispies has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:45JustYesUgh. I know it's your opinion but a lot of people like it *4:45SpungiBubthe My Leg joke was probably the best My Leg of the show *4:45Bots22Or my least favorite cartoon episode. *4:45JustYesYeah APFG sucks to the extreme *4:45SpungiBubAPfG i like it don't hurt me *4:45JustYesYet I think it's a little overhated *4:45Bots22I actually find it an abysmal episode. *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:45JustYesWe all do *4:45SuperjaedeeI don't like APFG but not that much lol *4:45Doctor PatrickI disagree, since the jokes in My Leg! were the best My Leg jokes. My Leg!, the episode needs more love. *4:46Bots22SpongeBob's big birthday blowout. *4:46JustYesOh well then *4:46Bots22But I love being a hater. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:46SpungiBubML! was cool, i liked it a lot more when it first premiered though *Golfpecks256 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:46SuperjaedeeThe Marilyn Monroe bit during the My Leg episode always kills me *4:46JustYes* JustYes What the heck it's like they're trying to ruin it for me *4:47Doctor PatrickI liked My Leg! the best when I watched Ink Lemonade. *4:47JustYesYeah I don't see why people hate it *4:47SpungiBubi yell My Leg! a lot *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:47SpungiBublike, a lot *4:47Bots22But I like Ink Lemonade hut My Leg is meh. *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *4:47SuperjaedeeI actually say My Leg a lot too, because it does hurt a lot of times *4:47JustYes* JustYes I like Undertale and now I'm ruined. *4:47DaddykevinVClol *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:48Doctor PatrickI actually don't get why people say that post-sequel is so much worse than pre-movie or the opposite. I love both eras equally for what they are. *4:48SpungiBubundertale *4:48JustYesIs Bots22 the opposite of almost everyone here? *4:48SpungiBubno me *4:48SuperjaedeeNo you're not Spungi *4:48JustYes* JustYes Omfreakingg help *4:48SpungiBubopinions wise i am *4:49Doctor PatrickI'm the opposite of everyone who hates Season 10. *4:49Bots22Yes it's opposite day *4:49LexiGuestGamer@daddykevinVC I had to say, without your Help, I couldn't help my self Spungibub why did you not got your Text Italic you sad I ? *4:49JustYesI need to watch S10 again *right now I think it's meh *4:49SuperjaedeeI like S10 but I gotta rewatch it *4:49Doctor PatrickNoooooo! *4:49LexiGuestGamersaid* sorry i sad sad whoops *4:49SpungiBubMermaid Pants 3 *also i don't understand what you mean Lexi *4:49Doctor PatrickSpungi, they need to hire you. *4:50SuperjaedeeAny opinions about Mimic Madness though? *4:50JustYesUhh... *4:50SpungiBubDirty Bubble Returns has to be Mermaid Pants 3, or we riot *4:50Doctor PatrickAwesome. *Mimic Madness, I mean. *4:50SuperjaedeeThat episode won SB both an Emmy and an Annie *4:50LexiGuestGamerI notice you tried the I to Italic your Text but it oh i get it is because I joined when you said it! *4:50SpungiBubMimic Madness is amazing. 27th favorite of the show *4:50JustYes* JustYes I like Total Drama. Once again, I'm ruinied *4:50Doctor PatrickRightfully. Exactly my 10th favourite episode of the show. *4:51SpungiBubalso wow it actually won SpongeBob awards? *4:51SuperjaedeeYes it did *4:51JustYesWhat? *4:51SpungiBubw o w *4:51LexiGuestGamerHey I want to see the Tribe Video NOW!!!! *FINAL CALL: "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" will be streamed live on rabb.it shortly. Create a rabb.it account NOW if you want to watch it. It will start in five minutes. Final call. https://www.rabb.it/s/xzm66k[https://www.rabb.it/s/xzm66k Rabbit] Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:51ChickenkrispiesMimic is good, but I like mermaid pants and Out of the Picture more, S10 wise that is. *4:51Bots22My ratings Season 1:Meh Season 2:Scumbob (least favorite) Season 3:Scumbob Season 4:Bad Season 5:Meh Season 6:Great Season 7:Amazing (favorite) Season 8:Great Season 9a:Good Season 9b:Meh Season 10:Meh Season 11:Bad Season 12:Scumbob *4:51SpungiBubthat's actually amazing *4:51SuperjaedeeTom Kenny won both an Annie and Emmy for his voice acting in Mimic Madness *4:51Doctor PatrickI wish Mermaid Pants got more appreciation. I actually prefer it to Mimic Madness. *4:51SpungiBubTom Kenny's voice is pure gold *4:52SuperjaedeeAlso SB as a show won in both the Annie and Emmy for that episode *4:52SpungiBubhe can do so many impressions perfectly *4:52Bots22My favorite episode is A Pal For Gary. *4:52LexiGuestGamerHey Advertising episodes is Legal! *4:52Bots22My 2nd is One Coarse Meal. *4:52SuperjaedeeI love Tom's Plankton impression the most *4:52Doctor PatrickThe highlight of Mimic Madness was its powerful story. Like, SpongeBob can never do a story like that again. *4:52SpungiBubI said eat your patties!!! *4:52Bots22I love Yours, mine and mine! *My favorite character is Mr. Krabs! *4:53SuperjaedeeHow many fingers am I holding up? *4:53JustYesB *4:53Doctor PatrickMimic Madness was the perfect balance between a good plot and good comedy. *4:53SpungiBubthe first time i seen Mimic, like, wow *i was shocked *4:53SuperjaedeeThe song was AMAZING *4:53SpungiBub^^^^^ *4:53Bots22Mimic Madness is my least favorite episode of season 10! *The song is awful! *4:53SuperjaedeeIt convinced me that Tom Kenny is indeed a legend *Chickenkrispies has left the Krusty Krab. *4:53Doctor PatrickAnother example for a balance between good plot and good comedy is I Had an Accident, it has an awesome plot. *4:53LexiGuestGamer"I don't like how stuff get weird" *4:53SpongeBobFan72https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts[https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts Rabbit] Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:53Bots22I don't like Tom Kenny. *4:53JustYesHELP rabbit won't load for me and I don't even have an account! *4:54SpungiBubBots what are you doing lol *4:54SuperjaedeeWuuuut *Chickenkrispies has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:54SpungiBubhey again *4:54DaddykevinVC~ Hi ~ *~Hi` *4:54JustYes *4:54Doctor PatrickI don't even need to say what's my least favourite of Season 10. It's so obvious. *4:54SuperjaedeeChickenkrispies makes me hungry for fried chicken at 5am *4:54Bots22I like Ink Lemonade Sportz? and Out of the picture. *4:54DaddykevinVCHow do you make a Text without a Username? *4:55Doctor PatrickI like Out of the Picture. *4:55Bots22I don't like Band Geeks. *4:55SpungiBubwhat? *4:55Bots22I don't like Pizza delivery. *4:55SpungiBub@David wdym? *4:55JustYesWahhh I can't watch it! *4:55Bots22I like smoothe jazz at bikini bottom. *4:55DaddykevinVC~ Hi ~ *4:55ChickenkrispiesNow i'm hungry for chicken! Lol *4:55SuperjaedeeWHAT? Pizza Delivery was awesome! *4:55Doctor PatrickWow, lot of unpopular opinions right there. *4:55JustYesBots22 we get it you hate us. *4:55SpungiBubPizza Delivery is pure gold *4:55Bots22I hate SB-129. *4:56JustYesYes *Oh come on *4:56Bots22I guys you guys might kill me now. *4:56SpungiBubbut The Paper is diamonds *4:56SuperjaedeeBots22 why do you hate Tom Kenny though *4:56Bots22For hating those episodes. *4:56Doctor PatrickSomeone finally said the truth about The Paper. *4:56Bots22I was joking. *4:56SpungiBuboh *4:56Bots22I like all those episodes.